1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits having a non-volatile memory for storing sequences of instructions for execution by a processor on the integrated circuit; and more to particularly to techniques for accomplishing incircuit programming to update and modify the stored sequences of instructions.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit microcontrollers have been developed which include arrays of non-volatile memory on the chip for storing sequences of instructions to be executed by the microcontroller. The sequences of instructions can be stored in read only memory (ROM) which must be programmed during manufacturing of the device, and cannot be updated. In an alternative approach, the instructions can be stored in an EPROM array. These types of devices require a special programming device to be used to program the EPROM array before the device is placed in the circuit. In yet other systems, EEPROM memory can be used for storing the instructions. EEPROM can be programmed much more quickly than EPROM, and can be modified on the fly. Also, flash memory can be utilized, which allows for higher density and higher speed reprogramming of the non-volatile memory storing instructions. When the non-volatile memory is reprogrammable, such as EEPROM or flash memory, and it is combined with a microcontroller, the reprogramming of the device can be accomplished while the device is in the circuit, allowing in-circuit programming based on interactive algorithms.
For example, in the Internet environment, the ability to interactively download instruction sets and data to a remote device can be very valuable. For example, a company can provide service to customers without requiring the customer to bring the product back to a service center. Rather, the company can execute diagnostic functions using the in-circuit programming capability of the customer's device, across a communication channel, such as the Internet or telephone lines. Software fixes can be downloaded to the customer, and the product can be reenabled with corrected or updated code.
Example prior devices which include this capability include the AT89S8252 microcontroller, manufactured by Atmel of San Jose, Calif., and the P83CE558 single chip microcontroller, manufactured by Philips Semiconductors of Eindhoven, The Netherlands. According to the architecture of the Philips P83CE558 microcontroller, mask ROM is utilized for the in-circuit programming ICP set of instructions, which are used for updating flash memory on the chip. Thus, the Philips microcontroller requires a dedicated mask ROM module to store fixed ICP code for each individual environment. In order to adapt the ICP code for a particular environment, the environment must be known before manufacturing is complete of the device so the mask ROM can be coded. Furthermore, the ICP communication channel is fixed to a serial RS232 port in the Philips microcontroller. The limitation to a serial port limits the application of the microcontroller to relatively narrow range of potential applications, and makes it difficult to utilize the ICP function in a dynamic communication environment where the serial port may not match well with the communication channel on which the updated software is provided.
According to the architecture of the Atmel AT89S8252 microcontroller, a dedicated Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) port on the chip is used for the updating of flash memory storing dynamically alterable instructions. Program logic is associated with the SPI port, and therefore is inflexible. Furthermore, modification of the in-circuit programming technique cannot be done because of the hardware dedication to the SPI port. Further disadvantages of the Atmel chip include that complicated hardware used for handshaking with the ICP initiator and emulating the erase/program/verify waveform for the flash memory must be added to the chip; that the SPI bus limitation is not always the best choice in diverse system applications, and that extra system logic is required to modify original reset circuits, which are implicated by the in-circuit programming algorithm. Further, complex SPI driver and receiver logic is required outside the chip in the system using the Atmel microcontroller.
Accordingly in-circuit programming structures have been developed which rely on flash memory or other dynamically alterable non-volatile memory. However, prior art approaches have been inflexible in the in-circuit algorithms used. Thus, in dynamic networking environments where communication requirements can change, and applications of devices using the in-circuit programming can proliferate through a wide variety of circumstances, it's desirable to provide more flexible in-circuit programming capability. Furthermore, the in-circuit programming capability must insure that no instructions are lost during the in-circuit programming process, even if the power is turned off during the process. The technique must allow for interactive communication with a remote partner to accomplish the in-circuit programming process. These techniques must be available over a wide variety of media, including the Intel/Microsoft/Digital standard Universal Serial Bus (USB), the Philips Electronics /Computer Access Technology standard Access Bus, the Apple Computer/IBM/AT&T standard Geoport, the Apple Computer/Texas Instruments/NCR standard 1349 FireWire, the Internet, a serial port (such as RS232), and other environments.
Thus, it is desirable to provide more flexible in-circuit programming structures for use with integrated circuits.